


You Matter

by Fluff_forever



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fights, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Makeup, Mutual Pining, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluff_forever/pseuds/Fluff_forever
Summary: Steve is upset that Tony keeps putting his life in danger. They fight and makeup or should I say make out.





	You Matter

Steve almost broke the keypad to the workshop. “Sorry, Caption Rogers. Sir has initiated lockdown mode. You will not be able to get into the lab.” Jarvis informed sounding slightly pleading. Like he was trying to get Steve to keep trying. Steve just rolled his eyes, not surprised that Tony would do something so drastic because of a small argument. All his codes and handprints were probably already, wiped from the system. 

“Jarvis override code Captain Shellhead.”

Steve was smiling when he should be mad. He reminded himself. But he can’t help it, whenever he thinks of that stupid nickname he smiles.

The team was going undercover in LA, looking for evidence against the man who is dealing weapons to mobs under the table. He started selling to New York mobs, who didn't have much power before. Now it was The Avengers problem.   
Steve hated parties, before the serum he had never been to one, thought they were gonna be super fun. He went to his first one on his Captin America tour. There were girls fawning over him left and right, but he was only interested in Peggy. All the drunk men being sloppy and disrespect full. The strong smell of liquor, reminding him that he can never get drunk anyone. Yeah, Steve did not like parties.  
Of course, Steve had to go undercover in a party for a mission, there was no way he could say no, that would be bad leadership. If his team had to go, so did he. One thing did make the party more bearable and that was Tony Stark in a suit. Steve swears he got the tightest suit he could find, making every curve stick out. Steve was honestly surprised no one recognized Tony, sunglasses weren't exactly the best disguise.  
“Capsical you ok there? You're burning a hole in the counter.” Tony joked. Steve blushed, he was actually thinking about how good Tonys ass looked in that suit but Tony didn't need to know that. “Yeah, I'm good just thinking of a game plan.” Steve mumbled.   
“You know that you don't always have to be in fighting mode. Relax your at a party! A shitty one but a party non the less. Go out and dance captain” Tony said vaguely gesturing at the ongoing party. Steve rolled his eyes “In case you forgot we are on a mission looking for a mob weapon dealer and I am responsible if something happens and I'm not ready because I was dancing.” Steve whispered to Tony leaning close and ignoring the flutter in his stomach.  
Tony stood up and stretched his arms. “Well, we need to get close to the dealer to get evidence. So if you really want to leave soon, come dance with me Mr. America” he said the last part leaning forward putting his drink down behind Steve, whispering in his ear and grabbing his hand”  
“Tony.” Steve said in a warning tone. “Come on no one knows it's us! It will be fun. Don't be a party pooper Cap.” Tony claimed, dragging Steve by the hand to the dance floor. Steve didn't respond just focusing on the small contact of there hand, letting himself be dragged.  
The started dancing swaying to the music when a slow song started to play. Steve assumed Tony would just smile and walk back to the bar, but Tony just put his hands on Steves hips and pulled him closer. Automatically Steve looped his hands around Tony's neck, protective instincts kicking in.  
Steve just relaxed into it, feeling naturally at peace when he should be focusing on other things, like the mission, not Tonys hand sliding slightly up and down his side. “Why do you always do that?” Steve asked sounding kinda dased as Tony laid his head on his shoulder. “Do what?”  
Steve just sighed “You never call me by my name. I'm pretty sure you have said Steve once and that was the first time we met.” Steve could feel Tony stiffen in his arms. “Don't know what you're talking about” He took a step back lifting his head up and staring at the ground. Now he regretted bringing it up but it was too late to back down now. “I was fine with it didn't really think anything of it until I noticed that you don't do it with anyone else.” Steve rushed out.   
“What I give nicknames to everyone!” Tony defended. “Yeah but its always there names like Nat, Brucie or Hap, you never use their superhero names.” Steve felt bad, Tony obviously did not want to talk about this but it has been bothering Steve for months. “Maybe its just cuz your my favorite.” Tony claimed teasingly. It gave Steve an out, a way to just drop it. “Don't change the subject! You never call me Steve and I want to know why.” Steve huffed. “You really wanna know?” Steve nodded.  
“You always talk about how before you got the serum, no one really wanted to have anything to do with you…” Tony slowly started relaxing, still staring at the floor  
“Then when you showed up as America's hero, everyone wanted to know you, they all wanted Steve Rogers, the hero. Not Steve, the kid with heart. I guess I thought it would show you that I'm not just using you for your name. Pretty dumb right? I mean I'm a billion eir, what would I use you for. I ju-” He got cut off his rambling by Steve hugging him tight enough to lift him off the ground.  
“Thank you, Tony.” Steve said smiling into Tony shoulder. He finally set Tony down with a faint blush, seeing Tonys flustered look. Steve took a second just looking at him. He was the person he went to with anything, and after creaking a few jokes he would help. No matter what. He is the most generous man in the world. Steve can't believe he ever doubted that. Tony is amazing and the hottest person Steve has ever seen.   
Holly shit! (language) Steve thought. I'm in love with Tony. Steve took a deep breath and tried to calm down when he realized Tony was talking. “-ing, I mean its only fair you get to call me a name.” Tony looked at him expectantly. “Sorry what?” Steve asked looking confused. “What cap got lost staring in my eyes?” Tony smirked. Your pretty close, Steve thought. “I was saying if I keep calling you a nickname its only fair that you can call me one too”  
Steves brain was rolling. He was still trying to figure out the whole loving Tony thing. “Ok Shellhead. Steve said smirking.

As the door slid open, Steve was welcomed with blasting heavy metal and Tony sitting at his desk focused on a project that Steve couldn't understand. “Jarvis, music.” Steve said in a hushed tone knowing Jarvis would still hear it. He didn't want to disturb him yet, Tony always looked so peaceful what he was working. Completely unguarded.   
“At least let me finish my work before you start screaming at me.” Tony said not looking up.  
“Don't joke about this, Tony I can't believe you would do something that reckless!” Steve stated, storming into the lab. “You put yourself, the team and the civilians in danger! You jeopardized the mission.” Steve was looming over Tony. “ I did what I had to do and you know it, if I didn't move that bomb it would have hurt a lot more people than just me.” Tony said standing up and lifting his chin, although Tony was much shorter, the way he presented himself almost made Steve take a step back even with his limp, but he stood his ground. “Your an idiot, you almost died and you don't even care, we have safety measures for a reason Tony!”   
Tony took a step forward, making Steve and him chest on chest. “Don't you dare call me an idiot Rogers, I did the right thing and this argument is pointless. Yes, I got hurt, but who gives a shit. The people are safe and that's all that matters.” Tony bit out  
Suddenly Tony was shoved against the lab table with a hot mouth on his. His arms wrapped around steves neck by instinct as if they had done this 100 times. Steve hungrily slipped his tongue into Tony's mouth, both fighting for dominance, while Tony ran his hand through Steves hair. Steve grabbed Tony's thighs pulling him up so he was sitting on the counter, forcing him to wrap his legs around steves waist.   
Steve pulled back looking at Tony with black eyes with a small ring of blue. “Don't you ever say that you don't matter” Steve whispered, before diving back in, smashing his lips into Tonys before he could say anything.   
There was a loud blaring and flashing red lights which made them spring. With one hungered look at Tony, Steve said in a low voice. “You're staying here, we will finish this later.” then ran out of the room to the elevator.   
“Yes, Captain” Tony said breathlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> why do I always write these in the middle of the night? whatever should I do some long stories or just stick with one-shots?


End file.
